Music and Money
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: Malik has an every day life like any one does and of course being the teenager he is, he goes through much drama yet keeps playing his music. Though, one day of babysitting Mokuba, things begin to start between him and Seto Kaiba. M for A LOT of language.
1. BabySitting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**WARNING: **THERE IS A LOT OF FOWL LANGUAGE SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. IT WILL LOOSEN UP IN LATER CHAPTERS THOUGH I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: Baby-Sitting**

Seto Kaiba is a prodigy, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and also a student of Domino City High School with the highest grades out of his student peers. I guess you could say I'm fascinated with him. By the way, my name is Malik Ishtar. a tomb keeper from Eygpt. I have a sister named Ishizu Ishtar, a step brother named Odeon and a twin brother named Marik. You probably want to know a little bit about me and my family.

Ishizu works at the museum in Domino City and she loves working there. Seto Kaiba absolutely hates my family. She is also single and I'm still trying to get her a date, which still hasn't happened yet. Still trying though. Odeon works with my sister and cook a mean meal. He should be a chef with the way he cooks, but noooooooo. He wanted to work with my sister. Sometimes I wonder if there's something going on with those two. Anyways he's also single. Marik, my twin, is trying to get him a date like I'm trying to do for our sister.

Marik you'll find out about in a minute because right now he's staring with this weird, annoyed look on his face. "Yes?" I ask innocently as I turn to look at him. "You're in the middle of the street, idiot!" He yells angrily then shaking his head. I look around blinking and notice a car or limo coming towards me. When did this happen? Blinking at it a couple of times, I then rub my eyes and look up again to find the vehicle skidding to stop in front of me. Boy, am I observant. Please...note the sarcasm.

Wait! A limo? Seto Kaiba! Damn! Shit! Fuck! Rotten hell! This is embarassing. This is even worse than getting a broken leg from when Marik ran over it when he was trying to park his truck in the drive way, which hurt like a bitch by the way. Am I staring at the limo? Suddenly I see Kaiba getting out of the vehicle and when he does he isn't happy. He's glaring at me. This definantly isn't good. Now he probably hates me more. Life sucks dick! That reminds me of Marik..."What do you think you're doing, Ishtar? The nut house is down the street." He says coldly with his eyes glaring at me like ice daggers. Gives me the chills. Brrrrr.

"Watch it, Kaiba." Marik says after running over to where I am. We must be holding up traffic. There's horns honking from the cars behind Kaiba's. "Lets just go. I need to make it to class. Besides, Bakura and Ryou are waiting for us." I remind him, already getting tired of my humiliation and Marik's anger flowing at Kaiba. Besides, Bakura and Ryou are our new friends that we made from here and I prefer not to lose them though I doubt they'll stop being our friends for being late. They're pretty cool to hang out with though. They're like Marik and me though. Twins and nut jobs. I met Ryou in counciling class and Marik met Bakura in his anger management class.

Marik looks at me with dismay and anger then angrily grabs my hair then dragging me off by the hair to the building across the street. Man, this hurts. I hate it when he drags me by the hair like this. Sigh. Well, tomarrow we have school so we only have to go to our "special" classes. Ugh. Yuck. We finally enter the building and that's when he lets go of my hair. Thank Ra. I was getting a headache. I rub my head as soon as he lets go. "Ra! Malik, don't go suicidal on me! You do that everytime we have to go here! It's not that bad!" "Not bad my ass, Marik! This place is hell! and why would I go suicidal?!" Then our arguement continues right in the building we're insulting.

After about five minutes of loud yelling arguing we finally got trouble for yelling at each other again. Happens every time. Sigh. It's nothing unuasual. We were both dragged to our waiting room. I'm surprised we make it to any class with our body parts in check. Thank Ra. I need those body parts. I think..."Hey, Malik and Marik!" A boy with elbow length white snowy hair, pale white skin and chocolate brown eyes with a beige sweater, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. That's Ryou.

"It's about time. You two are slower than camels." Said another guy. He looked like Ryou except his hair was shoulder length wild, choppy hair and his eyes were crimson. He was wearing a t-shirt with an Elvis Presley logo on it with black as its background color, blue worn out and holey jeans, black tennis shoes and a blue jean vest with the sleeves torn off. Bakura. "Sorry, "pops". We ran into a cold CEO. He's such a Blue Eyes freak." Marik replies in a sarcastic and annoying tone. He is never going to get over the fact that Kaiba got Ishizu fired from her original job in Egypt. Plus, when he tried to get Kaiba in his pants he ended up waddling while leaning forward for a week. Kaiba kicked his ass. It was hilarious! Though, since then his tolerance of Seto Kaiba is very slim and that has caused some annoying little arguements. Sigh again.

We talked for a bit then decided to go to class. We went in pairs, Marik and Bakura to anger management, Ryou and I to counciling class. The only reason why Ryou is here because he attempted suicide once because he couldn't handle his life at the time. Now that I think about it...he still can't. Ever since his mom died he's been a wreck. It doesn't help that his dad is never home and barely calls and when his old man does call he only talks to him for a couple minutes then has to go. Sometimes even having Bakura as a twin causes him pain because of Bakura's little anger problem. I feel sorry for him. His problems are worse than mine. I'm only here because Ishizu and Odeon thought it would be good for me. Fuck that! That's a bunch of bullshit! It made me worse! Sometimes I think they did it to get rid of me...At least I have a couple of friends to keep me company.

Oh Ra. I have a feeling we're in trouble again. The teacher, Mrs. Keith, is glaring at us with her hands on her hips. That reminds me so much of Ishizu when she's mad at Marik and me. "Where have you two been? You're late again." Said Mrs. Keith angrily as she glared us down like we were little kids put in time out in the corner. Someone needs a hobby...and a new haircut. We don't answer her question. We take a seat next to each other and wait for her to continue with what she started before we came in. Its best to do that with her...especially if you know she won't like the answer you'll give. Now, if they're anything like Ishizu then you better give an answer no matter how much they won't like it. That way they can yell at you more.

Time dragged on and it felt like centuries have gone by when in reality it has only been a few minutes. Suddenly a note propped itself on my lap. I look at it. It was, obviously, from Ryou. I open the note and read it: _Malik, do you want to go to the mall with me? Bakura said he'd get Marik to say yes. Ryou. _I thought about it for a minute and replied saying sure then passed it back. When the note reached Ryou he read it, smiled and nods his head at me. I gave a small smile in return then turn back to the teacher. One of the reasons why I replied sure was because I needed more music sheets for my guitar. Yes, I play guitar and I'm pretty damn good at it. I've been playing it for five years now and also started writing lyrics and music for it three years ago. Writing music and singing the right pitch are the hardest thing to do. For me at least. The other reason was to stay from home longer.

When the hour long class finally ended Ryou and I head out to Bakura's car, waiting for our twins. It took them about ten minutes to get out of the building and when they did they had the biggest grins on their faces. "What made you two so happy?" Ryou asked as Bakura went to open his car door then unlock everyone elses door. We all got in and buckled on the seat belts. Bakura and Marik in the front seats and Ryou and I in the back seats. "So?" I said, urging them to begin. Marik began to laugh so Bakura decided to finally tell us, "We got into a fight with someone in the class so we had to stay after a few minutes. The teacher tried talking to us calmly, but ended up yelling and throwing chairs across the room because we were being such jackasses, acting like innocent little children from a playground. He has a shorter fuse than we do and he's teaching us how to "harness" our anger when he can't even control his own. It was funny." O...kay...all I have to say is that...that's ironic...

As Bakura drove to the mall we listened to his Van Halen CD and talked about random things until we got there. When we did we got out of the car and went straight for the music store in the mall. The store had any kind of music players, sheet music, old albums, CDs of all kinds and even posters. Bakura and Marik went straight for the CDs, Ryou went for the old albums (he's a collecter of old albums) and I went for the sheet music. Luckily we all have money in our pockets to spend. Music has always been a way to express ourselves. We don't know why, but music has a way with us. "Hi, you guys!" I turn to see who it was and found none other than Mokuba Kaiba now in front of me and when I look up I find the other Kaiba behind him. I gaze back down at the younger Kaiba and respond with a swiss of the hand.

The others glance in my direction and find the same thing I do. the Kaibas. Mokuba smiled at me then left to the CD aisle leaving me with Kaiba. "Ishtar, I need you to baby-sit Mokuba for me tonight. I have a meeting." Kaiba informed me. I gapped. What. The. Hell. Did he suddenly start sniffing the drugs? I wish. I can hear the snickering from Bakura and Marik's direction. Assholes. Ryou was just trying to ignore what was happening. "Why?" I ask. Me of all people? Tch. Please. There had to be reason because I know that he knows that there are people that work for him that can do it and also much more respondsible people to choose from. He simply just stares at me and says, "Mokuba wanted you to baby-sit him. He's getting tired of having my workers look after him so I agreed to let him choose who he wanted for a baby-sitter." I'm quiet. Like I know how to answer to that. Now here's another question...why?

"Of course, you'll be paid. I'll be paying you a hundred an hour so it won't be for nothing. Your family's poor so you need all the money you can get. So, your answer." Kaiba replied to my silence. A hundred an hour! Hell yeah! Let me at the job! Wait...he insulted me too. My eye twitches, "Fine, but keep treating me like that and then the money goes up." Kaiba only smirked at my response and said, "I'll treat you how I like and right now treating you as dirt is just fine. By the way, disrespect me like that and I'll lower it more to nothing." I glare at him and he just smirks at me. Ass.

Mokuba came running back with a CD in tow and a smile on his face. Telling his brother he was ready to go and had what he wanted, Kaiba paid for Mokuba's CD and as they left Mokuba looked back at me and winked then was gone. My jaw drops. Oh. Ra. That. Isn't. Right. Laughter sounded causing me to face the direction of the sound. Marik and Bakura. They were laughing so hard that they were holding their stomach and Ryou was hiding his face behind an album. I'm assuming they saw Mokuba did...towards...me...oh Ra...

I sigh. "Better get going. His place is on the other side of the city. It'll take you at least an hour or so to walk there." Bakura said inbetween laughs. My eye starts to twitch again. And my bike doesn't have brakes and is in the shop until tomarrow so I can't drive there. That sucks dick! Once again that reminds me of Marik sucking...um...I'll stop there. "Can you help me baby-sit, Ryou?" I ask, practically almost pleading. He came walking towards me and shakes his head, "Can't. Bakura and I have to study for that Biology test tomarrow." Biology test? Oh shit! I completely forget about it!

Saying goodbye to everyone I start to run home to get my guitar and school books. It took me thirty minutes to get to my house and get my stuff then it took me thirty minutes to get to the Kaiba mansion. Though I did steal a bike from some guy. That's why I got there faster than expected. When I reached the gate I pushed the buzzer on the bricks next to the gate. "State your name." The person over the buzzer demanded. "Malik Ishtar." I answer. There was silence until the person rang back through the buzzer, "Come through." The gates open and I stride right in gazing around at the scenary. The place definately shows the average rich person's lawn and mansion. When I reach the door I ring the door bell. Just a second later the door opened to reveal a very angry Kaiba. "You're late and you know what that means. I'm late." He glared at me so hard I thought his eyes would go black. I roll my eyes and say, "Well, don't give me thirty minutes. I had to get some of my things from my house so shove it up your ass."

He glares at me and I just stride right in, ignoring the glare as I go to the livingroom. Once in there I plop down on the couch, setting my feet on the coffee table and turn on the TV then start to flip through channels. Kaiba came into the room as I was just flipping through the channels. I can feel him staring at me then to my feet then back at me. I should be back at nine o' clock if not later. Don't mess up my house, Ishtar." He turned to leave, but stood there, "And get your feet off the table." I take them down so he leaves. When I heard the limo drive off I put my feet back on the table, sighing. This will be awhile. I have four hours with a kid, and I'll be trying to study and play guitar. All within four hours. Then to clean my room when I go home...maybe I'll clean my room tomarrow.

I look over to my left sensing a prescence of someone staring at me finding the raven haired Kaiba staring at me with a game console in hand. Oh...great..."You want to play a video game with me?" He asked happily, acting like he knew I would say yes to the kid. I've never been one to play video games. The last time I played a video game I destroyed the game console because I thought the game and console were a rip off. Marik and Bakura also do the same thing as I do. Ryou just stays away from them entirely. We all prefer either board games or card games. I decided to answer with that so I told him that. "You'd have to get some other person like Joey, or Tristan or someone to play with." He pouts and bites on his thumb nail. He's probably thinking of something else. Great. I hate baby-sitting. Okay, that's said. "Well then, we can duel!" He piped excitedly.

Sighing I shake my head, "Still can't. I have to study for a Biology test tomarrow and I want to be able to play my guitar. So no can do." He pouts, giving me little puppy eyes. He obviously doesn't know me. I killed a puppy one time with Marik and Bakura. Ryou was covering his eyes not able to watch. Though, I did feel sorry for doing that. Marik and Bakura still laugh about it to this day. "No." I said firmly. Mokuba sighs and says this, "How about we make a deal? You study for an hour, play your guitar while we wait for pizza and then you play with me." I was about to respond until he added something. "Or, I tell Seto that you were horrible, didn't feed me, and even tell him you kept hitting me. You would come out of this house black and blue, limping and dirt broke. Now what do you say, Malik Ishtar?" That little devious devil! He is A LOT like his brother! I officially hate Mokuba Kaiba. I am NOT baby-sitting him ever again. I sink down in my seat and mumble, "Fine."

"Good! You better get studying!" He piped, happily satisfied. He left for his room and I groaned as I opened my books and began looking through them. Why am I studying? I'm just going to fail anyway. It's only been five minutes and I'm already bored. How stupid is that? I shut my books and grab my guitar out of my case and begin playing it. Mokuba must have heard me playing because a few minutes after I began playing he came down and told me pizza was on it's way. I nod and continue playing. He sat on the coffee table and watched me play.

As soon as pizza got here we ate quietly. That is...until Mokuba said something. "Malik, do you have a boyfriend?" I ended up spitting out some of my pizza. What? Why would he want to know? That's a bit creepy..."What makes you assume I'm even gay?" I ask. Answer that kid! He shrugged, "I guess it's because...no...to be honest, I believe you have a thing for Seto. It's just the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. You may not show it, but your eyes do if you look close enough." Smart kid.

"Why do you want to know if I have a boyfriend then?"

"That's just curiousity. So...are you gay?"

This is not normal conversation. "Don't worry about it. My orientation is no one's business."

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you have a boyfriend then?"

I hate kids. Too inquisitive. "No..."

"Good." Then he continued eating.

That was not normal. Soon after we got done eating I ended up playing with him. He was being a cynical little demon. He was being a lot like his brother towards me. I hated it. When I finally heard a vehicle come up the drive way I hurriedly got my stuff together. Kaiba came in and saw this and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Mokuba and the little Kaiba just smiled broadly back at him. When I was done I walked up to Kaiba and held my hand out. He handed me the money and before I left I told him this, "Make me baby-sit again and I will kill you." Then I ran off.

Freedom!

* * *

End of the first chapter. It has been a year since I last touched this so the plot line is going in a little different direction. Anyways the cussing will loosen up later on. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I also haven't touched this for awhile so there are still quite a few foul words yet, but it will loosen up in a chapter or two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**WARNING:** FOUL LANGUAGE STILL, BUT IT WILL LOOSEN UP LATER ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2:** **Disaster**

Ugh. Waking up in the morning is a horrible feeling. You always feel all tired and shit. Man, waking up sucks dick. I say that a lot and every time it reminds me of Marik. Sigh. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a hornball. I remember when he dated Yami. Lets just say it wasn't fun for us people trying to sleep at night because of loud noises. Luckily, they broke up, but now they hate each other. So, of course, there's problems between the two and that still hasn't been much fun, but mostly for us people at school.

I look at the clock. "8:30....8:30!!! Oh shit!!! I'm so fucking late!!!" I screamed as I immediately jump out of bed. I grab my school uniform and pull that on as fast as I could, cursing even worse than I usually do and that's saying something considering I curse a lot. Heading to the bathroom I comb my hair as I run to the bathroom, but it was just my luck to find that Ishizu is already in there taking a shower.

Damn! I'll just forget about brushing my teeth and decided to do that later, so I grab my bag on the way to Marik's room to wake him from his slumber. When I reach his room I find him not even in there! That bastard!!! Wait until I get my hands on him! He will wish he was never born!

Hurrying to school on foot since my bike won't be out of the shop until after school I have no choice, but to run to school. I could've taken the chance at Ishizu and Odeon's wrath if I took their car, but I really just don't want to deal with it. Being ALIVE actually sounds good to me today.

Last time I took their car I was grounded for two months, dumped into the trash can on our curb, and was black, blue and red for three weeks. Plus, I was sick for about a week for getting stuck in the trash out in the rain. Though, they had no sympathy for the sick because they were still the same as usual and the grounding didn't go away until my time was up. My stomach growls as I run pass the pastery shop. Oh Ra! I'm soooo hungry! I could eat an elephant!

The school is finally in seeing range so I start to sprint as fast as I could to the class. Biology. Yuck. Why do we have to have tests so early in the morning anyways? No one in their right mind is actually awake in the morning unless you're a freak. I rather sleep in until I feel like getting out of bed, which is about ten o'clock. Okay so maybe it's not that very long, but it's long enough for me. At least I get sleep! When I finally reach the classroom I open the door and waltz right in, people staring at me some even snickering at me.

Once in front of the teacher I was about to ask for my test when the bell rang. The bell fuckin' rang! My Ra! This day can't get any worse! People filed out of the room, chatting happily as I stood there madder than a wet hornet. The turned to me, facing me straight in the eye, "Malik, you'll have to take the test after school. I'll see you then." Then she prepares for her next class as some assemble in. I walk out of the class, sigh escaping my lips as I leave and mumble curses to myself. This will be a long day.

---------------------==============-----------------------

Lunch finally came and I sat with my usual friends, Bakura and Ryou, and also my twin Marik. This is about the time that I glare at him and wish for his death in my angry little head. My fuse has hit the top with him already today. "You bastard. You didn't wake me up. Thanks to you I have to take that biology test after school." I spat at Marik. Seriously, I really spit on him. On purpose, of course. Never by accident.

He stood to his feet, fist clenched onto the table as he glared back at me. Must be mad about the spitting. Good. Lets do that again shall we? I spit on his face this time and that caused him to practically almost jump over the table to grab at me and probably strangle me. Ryou and Bakura stopped him of course, so he ended up yelling at me instead and, of course, I yell back. This is arguement time.

"Shut up, you two! I'm getting a fuckin' headache!" Bakura yelled over the top of our voices. He was annoyed and that was not good news if it got any worse. We sat down and shut up real fast. Personally, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, thank you very freakin' much. Ryou sighed, relieved that we had stopped arguing. He was never one to like seeing people argue let alone get attention drawn to him. Sigh. Ryou is pretty, but he can be sooooooooo self conscious. I look at Ryou and notice that he was staring at something so I followed his eyes. And guess what I find. "Joey?"

"Huh?" Ryou said, bringing his attention to me.

"You like Wheeler, don't you?" I smirked as I said this and he blushes.

"Yeah. I have a little crush on him." He replied in a whisper.

"Ewwwwwww. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwwww. That's gross." Marik whined. Ra, he was annoying and sadly I'm related to that thing.

"That's gross? What's gross is you, Marik. You are always trying to get in someone's pants. Now, that is gross." I retort back at him. I felt the need to back Ryou up even though I don't care for Joey myself, but Ryou does.

"It's okay, Malik. They have their own taste." Ryou interrupted as he went back eating his lunch, but had a smile when interrupted.

Bakura chugs down his milk then says, "Too bad he doesn't swing that way, huh?"

"Yeah. He's dating Mai." Marik added.

I sigh again. This is just not what Ryou needs to hear. If I know Ryou well enough then I think its safe for me to say he's probably been crushing on him for awhile and may even like him more than he says. Well, at least it's better than him liking my twin. If they dated Marik I would have to kill myself. I think I felt a shiver. Yuck. Ryou continues to eat while Bakura and Marik talk to each other. Me, on the other hand, am thinking about what I have to do. Okay. After school I need to take the Biology test, audition for a solo act for my choir concert coming up, pick up my motorcycle and I have to go to work.

My Ra, I'm busy. Maybe I shouldn't be so busy. Yet again, every time I'm not busy I always seem to get into more trouble than I usually do. Like this one time when I got drunk with Bakura when I was dating him...Yes, I dated Bakura! He's freakin' hot! Can you blame me for it?! No. Good because he is hot...Anyways, when we got drunk that one night, we were so wasted that we ended up breaking into someone's house and destroying it from the inside out. We got caught drawing a picture of the male member friend down below on the person's window and putting the words with an arrow pointing to the picture saying "They rule! Lets go bump bump!" We got put in jail until our court session and we ended up with 172 hours of community service. Do you know how long they feel like they take?! Foreva!

Suddenly, I was dragged out of my thoughts and brought into horrible reality where I am related to my sad excuse for a twin by Ryou's voice. "What? I was obviously not listening if you haven't noticed." I inform him nicely. Yes, that was me being "nice".

"I asked you if you started playing your new tabs last night?" He asked me again.

"No, but I'm going to sometime."

"Why sometime?"

"I've been kept busy a lot lately because Ishizu, Odeon and you keep pushing me to do what I'm supposed to." And I'm not kidding. They are on my back almost twenty-four/ seven. I barely get breathing space. What annoyances. Oh well. Life isn't exactly fair.

"Oh."

The bell rings for the end of lunch so we all leave for our next class, Bakura and Marik to gym, Ryou and me to choir. Believe it or not I love music and I have a thing with playing it too. I've always been into playing guitar because it was one of the only things that kept me preoccupied when I lived in Egypt when I was bored. Ryou got me into singing to be honest. He heard me sing one day when I was playing my guitar, singing a song I made up and said I should join choir with him. He says I have a unique voice. I was like 'yeah right, I suck', but he persisted and I gave in.

Besides, I would've never heard him play the piano as well as the keyboard, which are practically the same, but whatever. Anyways, we walk into the classroom, the choir room, and sat in our seats as the class and teacher spoke among each other. Though, Ryou and I are in seperate areas, him in the tener section a couple seats away from me while I was in the baritone section between basses and teners. I loved hearing both. The teners sounding like angels when they sang correctly when they weren't messing around and the basses just sounded sexy when they weren't messing around.

As soon as the bell rang to tell us that class was able to start we are all quiet until our teacher starts instructing us on what we'll sing first. A song for our upcoming concert, which was a song that my little Ryou got all to himself as the choir got to be quiet. We stood quietly as Ryou began to sing the song. His soft angelic voice sang beautifully and sounded throughout the room. His voice grew to where he began to sing strong, putting his heart and soul in it.

My Ra, he sounds beautiful....Plus, he is beautiful look-wise too so that's always a bonus. Yet, I can't believe how different he is when he sings. He doesn't shy off like he usually does and that's another reason why I love the boy so much, he can let loose on stage when he's singing. Me, on the other hand, am protective over my skill, but this year I'm giong to get a solo for the concert to show off what I got. I plan on using a song I made myself.

Okay, now the teacher is glaring daggers at me. What the hell is up with that? I look at Ryou who I hoped can tell me what I did wrong, but he only looked at me with dismay and concern. What the hell did I do?! "Malik, why are you giving me you're little flag again?" The teacher hisses at me venomously. Heh heh. Oh shit. I guess I subconciously gave him the middle finger....unless I did it on purpose.

Who am I kidding?! I did it on purpose! I hate this fuckin' teacher! And he hates me so it's all fair! I shrugged my shoulders at his questions at his question, not wanting to answer, and double the middel fingers at him. Why should I care if I get in trouble? I get yelled at even when I'm not in trouble so who gives a crap? My Ra, I'm starting to sound like Marik and Bakura!!! I'm going to kill them!!!!

The teacher goes to his desk and pulls out....surprise surprise, a detention slip and began writing my fourth detetion slip of the day. I bet you're wondering how I go to all these detentions when I get so many during the day. Well, I do my detentions on the weekend with Bakura and Marik and how ever many detentions we get that's how many hours we have to stay at the school.

It would probably bother other people, but we have a blast! We torture the poor teachers so we usually get out quite a few hours early anymore because they can't handle us for so long. One time they made us stay all weekend, not allowed to leave the school. Big mistake. At night they were gone so each night we would tear the place up and be chased around during the day so they could get us to clean the mess, but they gave up each time and cleaned it for us. Now anytime we get detentions we just don't go and sadly the teachers don't care if we don't come. Hell, they tell us not to come. They only give us detention so the other students think we are getting punished.

Okay, off that subject and back to singing!

-------------===========---------------

Thank Ra! I'm out of Hell! Wait...dammit. I have the fuckin' biology test to deal with. Tch, forget that. I'm going to try out for the solo and just fail the fuckin' test! Yeah! Again, I'm starting to sound more and more like Marik everyday. That's kind of depressing...I go to the auditorium for the audition and find a crap load of people there. My Ra, how many people wanted a solo? You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know. Walking up to the stage, I find a seat next to a girl in my class. And dare I say it? She's uglier than a motherfucker, but, then again, I'm not into girls. I think all girls are ugly. Guys are definitely more my thing. Guys have body parts that I thoroughly enjoy.

Okay, mind out of the gutter. I'm starting to think that I need to get laid.

My turn to get on stage. I walk up to the stage, asking along the way if I can use someone's guitar. A chick let me use her's and I have to say, her guitar looks nice. I'm actually surprised that anybody lets me use anything, but that's cool. She let me use her nice guitar so that means I officially like her. Finally having myself a seat, I start playing and then begin singing. This feels a little weird. I've never sung in front of anybody besides Ryou. There's nobody here watching me. There's nobody here watching me. I keep this chant in my head as I play.

When I finish my song I look up to see that everybody was staring at me in awe. Though, it feels more like gawking to me. Am I really that good? Sure, Ryou has told me that I'm a great singer, but I never believe. He's the only that has heard me sing, but now he isn't. Now, the whole choir has heard me sing and the way they're looking at me is telling that Ryou may be right about my singing. The whole staring thing is annoying the hell out of me, so I get off the stage, handing the guitar back to the chick. Even though, I really want the guitar...I look at my watch and the realization dawns on me. I'm fucking late for work! Damn it all!

Once again that day I break into a run. This time to work. Why is it that I'm always late for something? I never am going to undestand that. And if all this running keeps up I'm going to lose weight I don't need to lose. I'll be just pure bone! That's actually a really scary thought, not as scary as Marik getting a boyfriend, but scary nonetheless. I'm definitely going to need relaxing time after this. That means somehow get Marik out of the house...I guess when I get to work I'll give Odeon and Ishizu a call to tell them I'm going to be at Ryou's after work. More and likely though, they're going to tell me that I need to get home, but I disobey them anyways and get into a whole bunch of trouble. The usual. I also really need a cell phone...

Making it to work, I see something out of proprtion. I mean out of proprotion like Bakura on a day he is frolicking in a garden of flowers in a pink dress, out of proportion. The building I work at is wrecked up and all the employees are standing outside of it, staring at it. Then I overhear that it was a gang fight and that a few people died. I should be sad about the people dying, but what I'mmost upset about is that I have to search for another job. Again! Do you know how hard it is for me to find a job? No, you don't. Looking for a job is like shooting yourself in the head multiple times. And do you know how many times I lose a job. Way too many for anyone's taste.

The last job I had was at a supermarket. It wasn't the busiest, but it did have it's customers. That supermarket went out of business because it couldn't compete in the competition. The job before that I worked at was a fast food joint and it had a lot of many coming in. Later I found out that the manager was distributing drugs to the customers. That explained why most of the customers looked like stoners. The job I had before that was at a resturaunt and that one I got fired from because Marik decided that coming in that day to fuck with another employee was a great idea. Believe it or not, that wasn't the only reason. Also, a customer ended up with some of Marik's hair in their food and not the hair that you can see either, the one that's covered at all times unless you're having sex.

Yeah, it's gross. I almost puked when I heard about it.

Now, to relax and go to Ryou's house and get my motorcycle later or to get my motorcycle first then go to Ryou's and relax? The motorcycle of course! So, I start walking to go get my bike. I remember when I first got my motorcycle...Marik crashed it, ruined my paint job, blew both my tires, and and destroyed my brakes all in the first week. The least I can say is that I ended up in the hospital because of a motorcycle accident with a broken arm and leg all in the same week. Needless to say, I was pissed and he's not allowed to drive my motorcycle ever again. That's why in that same week Ishizu and Odeon got him a car and why Marik has a job. Responsibility is good for the soul. But now, he has sex in the backseat of his car and that's why I don't sit in the back.

Once I make it to the shop, Mike bring me my motorcycle. I tell you, it takes a strong guy to push that thing. Oh, how I've missed my motorcycle. No more running! "Here's your bike, Malik! She's ready to ride! She's told me!" he says, hugging my motorcycle. He's a bit on the weird side. He claims to be a motorcycle whisperer. I'll believe that when Marik gets into a serious relationship.

"Stop hugging my bike, bike hugger!" I snap.

"She needs the hug! Or are you mad because you're not getting any love?"

"Just don't hug my bike!" With that, I take my bike from him only to get jumped by Mike.

He snuggles to me and says, "Hugs! Can you feel the love tonight?" I struggle to push him away and when I do I hurry to ride off to Ryou's. Damn. I hated it when he did that! It's creepy!

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I've had this done, it just took me awhile to type it up and get it on the site. And let me tell you, when I read these two chapters over I cracked up laughing. This story is so funny. I really love it. That's why I'm finally back to this. The language will let, there will be Seto and Malik time later, there will be other pairings, and this will even get a little more serious later as well. There is a point in what my madness creates.**

**Well, reviewing is very nice. Until next time, je ne.**


End file.
